Last words
by GroovyFettu
Summary: Fanfic KagePro ini menceritakan tentang penyesalan Takane yang tidak bisa mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Haruka sebelum 'kejadian' tersebut. btw, I'll update 'Last words' chapter in english version ;)


Sore itu, Haruka dan Takane sedang jalan jalan di mall. mereka belanja banyaaaak buku, tas, baju, dan lain lain. Saat Takane dan Haruka mau pulang, mereka melewati toko mainan. Haruka melihat ada boneka triceratops yang dipajang di depan toko mainan itu. Haruka berhenti dan langsung menghampiri toko tersebut. Tentu saja Takane tidak nyadar kalau Haruka kabur ke toko mainan itu.

beberapa jam kemudian..

"Hoi. Haruka! jangan menghilang tiba tiba dong!" akhirnya Takane menemukan Haruka yang terlihat sedang memandangi boneka itu berjam-jam

"..."

"Ayo pulang! ini sudah mau malam tau gak?!" Takane menggenggam tangan kiri Haruka dan menariknya

"ta-tapi aku ingin boneka itu.."

"Kalo memang ingin kenapa daritadi tidak beli?!" Takane melepaskan genggamannya

Haruka yang terlihat mencari uang didalam kantongnya "Aku.. tidak punya uang..."

"Nah. masalah selesai. Lagipula, ini kan hanya mainan untuk anak ingusan." Takane menggenggam dan menarik tangan Haruka lagi

Esoknya Takane mendapat sms dari Haruka, bahwa penyait lamanya kambuh. Siang itu, Takane menjenguk Haruka sekalian makan siang bersama Haruka di Rumah sakit.

Haruka makan banyak sekali makanan. Seperti Takoyaki,Okonomiyaki,Onigiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan Takane hanya makan setengah burger.

"Halo?" Takane menjawab telfon itu dengan nada penasaran karena jarang sekali orang menelfon dia.

Orang yang menelfon itu mengajak Takane untuk menghadiri acara Game shooting terbaru. Takane langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke tempat acara tersebut tanpa berpamitan kepada Haruka. Diacara itu, Takane diwawancarai, dan jumpa fans.

Setelah diwawancarai, Takane melihat boneka Triceraptops. Melihat Triceratops, Takane menjadi ingat Haruka. Takane membeli boneka itu untuk permintaan maafnya karena pergi tanpa bilang bilang dan sudah memarahi Haruka saat mereka sedang jalan jalan.

Tiba tiba Takane mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Haruka. Takane pun menelpon Haruka untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tapi Haruka tidak menjawab telfon itu. Takane mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali, Haruka tetap tidak menjawab telfon itu.

"Mungkin Haruka sedang tidur atau lagi sibuk makan." pikir Takane.

beberapa jam kemudian, handphone Takane berdering. Saat dilihat.. telfon itu dari Haruka. Takane segera mengangkatnya dan bertanya

"Haruka? Haruka apakah kau baik-baik saja?!"

"...Ini temannya Haruka ya?"

"...Ini bukan Haruka. I-Iya, K-Kau siapa?" dengan herannya Takane bertanya balik

"Saya dokternya Haruka. Sekarang Kondisi Haruka sedang kritis"

Mendengar kondisi Haruka sedang kritis, Takane panik. Takane langsung mematikan telfon itu dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Takane rela mengeluarkan ongkos berapa saja demi menjenguk Haruka. Saat di Rumah Sakit, Takane lari sekuat tenaga ke ruang UGD. Sesampainya di ruang UGD, Takane mendobrak pintu UGD yang tertutup itu. Namun... apa yang Takane lihat? Takane melihat 3 dokter dan 3 suster sedang panik dan melihat seorang pasien yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Ternyata pasien itu adalah Haruka...

"H-Haruka?" Takane memanggil Haruka dengan badan yang gemetaran

Mendengar nama itu, Haruka menengok kearah Takane sambil tersenyum dan mulutnya bergerak seolah-olah berkata "Takane, aku mencintaimu" dan tidak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, Haruka langsung memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Takane lari menuju Haruka sambil meneteskan air matanya. dokter yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mengecek denyut nadinya dan hasilnya- tidak ada denyut nadi yang terdeteksi(?)

"HARUKAAAAAAA"

Takane memeluk Haruka dan menangis

"Haruka, jangan tinggalkan aku! a-aku ingin kita terus bersama." Takane memeluk Haruka tambah erat

"A-AKU MENCINTAIMU J-JUGAA" tanpa segaja Takane menyatakan perasaannya.

Kesesokan harinya di kamar Takane ada sepucuk kertas kecil. Takane pun membuka dan membaca surat tersebut sambil duduk di kursinya. surat itu berisi

"Takane, maaf selama ini aku sudah merepotanmu. kalau saja permohonanku dapat terkabulkan, aku ingin terus bersamamu, bahagia bersamamu, dan melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Aku janji kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku akan menemuimu bagaimanapun caranya dan seberapa lamanya. Takane... terima kasih telah berada disisiku selama ini. Aku.. mencintaimu. Takane. -Kokonose Haruka"

"HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Takane menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini. Dia juga menyesal tidak bisa menyatakan persaaannya kepada Haruka.

-THE END-

* * *

**Author:**

HUWAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAA *tepar* maaf ya kalo ceritanya sedikit ngaco. maaf juga kalo bahasanya jelek. dan.. maaf kalo karakternya OOC. YANG BAIK REVIEW YA. THANKS!

udah ya segitu aja curhatnya(?) salam kecup dari FETOH ;) /no


End file.
